Letters:To my Dearest EX
by NanaShinozaki
Summary: -Mikan Sakura, status :Dumped yet trying to be happy. And meet Natsume Hyuuga, status : Lovesick with Mikan Sakura ever since he first saw her at the bus. His red eyes stared in confusion before he raised his hands up, "No, don't get it wrong, I'm not the ex. He is."
1. Ladies and Gentleladies

**Letters : To my Dearest EX**

SEPT. 04, 2013

_Yow! I saw you at the mall today :) But it was completely weird. You didn't even look in my direction!Even when I passed by in front of you (completely on purpose) you just pretended to look at your phone. Don't tell me your bitter XD, I mean you WERE the one who ended things! Don't be like Nonoko. Its been almost 7 months, and she's still bitter about your ex!_

_-Mikan Sakura._

That ended there.

* * *

><p>"Anna-Chan!" I shouted. The heels of my shoes were killing me here. God did they hurt my legs. Mikan.. no, you should not complain about these really cute Milano shoes. Pain for beauty!<p>

"You okay Mikan?"

"Yep absolutely." I smiled and lied. No, I am not.

"Then why are you walking on your two left feet?"

Two left feet?! I'll have you know I am an amazing dancer! Not to brag but, I do my own choreo!

"I am not! I'm fine really. Now do tell me..." I trailed off. "Do I look pretty in this outfit?"

This pink haired girl smiled at me. Her white pearly teeth showing.

"Now that is pink!" I smiled at her and beamed.

"Fuck yeah it is! I bought it yesterday! Smell it. Its still has that 'new dollar smell'."

"Yeah, and your breath still has that Burrito special you ordered this morning."

I frowned at the black haired girl. Hotaru, haha, your definitely the joker. I turned it upside down and smiled at her.

"Hey there best friend." I smiled.

"And you also have Golden Teeth. With, may I say, a leaf stuck in the middle of you unperfect buck tooth." she insulted.

"Fuck you Hotaru..." I muttered as my rinsed my teeth with the water bottle I was holding and spit in the nearest trash can.

"You try to become a girly girl, yet you dont even brush your teeth?"

"I brushed my teeth! I just ate a burrito on the way to school."

"Oh really?"

"You went with me!" I 'accusingly' pointed at the paper cup on her hands that contained pepsi diet, and had the name Max's Burritos printed on it.

"I guess I did."

Never will I get this best friend of mine.

* * *

><p>I sat in class, as sir discussed chemistry. Fuck, I dont get a single thing... Wait... NHO is? Nitrogen Hydroxide? Right?<p>

"Pst!" I called out to Sumire.

"You know I'm right next to you."

"I know." I smiled. "And what's the answer?"

"Magnesium Sulfide why?"

I raised my hand and answered. "Sir! Magnesium Sulfide!" I didnt miss the way Sumire's jaw dropped as I smiled at sir said that it was correct and sat back down.

"I cannot belive you use me!" She hissed.

"I did not use you Sumire. You know better than to give me a right an answer."

"Okay, remind me to not to sit next to you on the tests."

"Fine. We have scrap papers for a reason. If you know what I mean." I winked at her and laughed at her now reaction.

"I cannot belive you'll cheat. Again."

"Gotta do something to ace junior year right?"

"Okay and this is how you get the empirical formula..." Before sensei was able to finish his sentence the bell has rang. "Class do not forget your assignments. I'm talking to you Yome." He glared at the sandy haired boy. "Take your lunch."

All of us stood up and head outside. "Sumire you goin' to the cafeteria?"

"Yeah." She said as we made our way to the cafeteria. As soon as we entered the big white doors that looked like your entering an Emergeny Room, I spotted the un-so-spottable purple eyed inventor. Yet Sumire saw someone else.

"Oh God! Mikan look its Him!" She pointed at Hyuuga. I do admit Hyuuga looks so hot with the v-neck and all.

"Why do you keep referring to him as if he was a God?" I asked. I knew he was damn gorgoeus but I will never get how people are respecting him so much. Well, we dont have a single class together for me to know that's why.

"Because he is one." Sumire beamed at me.

"Oh really? Well its a good thing we're not in those cliche stories where he's the arrogant bad boy who likes to call himself 'handsome'." I laughed. No, Hyuuga's not like that. He's really nice and funny to talk to. Especially when your going to talk to him about music, he'll smirk and joke about how good he was but then laugh about it later. Wanna know why I know? HE takes the bus ride home. And when there's no available seats in the back, he'll sit in the two seater, next to me. He's really nice, he's just sometimes a horny pervert.

"Oh God, if he's the bad boy, I'd become his good girl." Sumire said breathlessly. We headed to our usual table with Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and Luna are.

"You do know when your the good girl, your usually the nerd right?"

"I'm smart enough to be the nerd! But too bad, in those thing, the girl has to wear thick glasses to cover her beauty. And it works though! But for me, no matter what I wear, ugly or not, I'm still beautiful."

"Oh God no." I rolled my eyes as Luna laughed an joined with her.

"I know right? Dear, I'm too beautiful for my own good. I'm gonna get raped one of these days." She joked.

Nonoko spit out her coke. "Dont even joke about that!"

"Yeah, I'll never get your sense of humor." Sumire said, Luna held her hand as they began talking about cosmetics and stuff.

Luna mentioned when I first met her that she and Sumire had been best friends since 4th grade and that they're practically inseperable. If you didnt know the two so well, you'd think that they're those bitch lesbians. But in truth, they're really nice people who just loves to gossip and to spread gossip.

Nonoko and Anna are twins with different hair, well almost twins... Nonoko's a senior, a year above us and she'll be graduating next year. Anna's the kind of girl you'l' want to be friends with, but because of he childish look and behavior, she's not the type you wanna date. Nonoko on the other hand, is the girl who'll never wear short shorts and tank tops if she's not at home were no one can see her. Complete opposite of her sister , she's mature and almost seventeen, the kind of girl with so much self respect.

Me and Hotaru on the other hand, are best friends. She moved here dueiing kinder and she was so anti social. It took a while but I cracked her wall. She seems cold but, she'll never get tired of hearing your problems and hits you with something hard, saying your at fault to and not just him. She's _brutally nice._

As we ate our lunch in the ruckus of the cafeteria, the doors opened, revealing the group of girls, which most of the school feared to have an issue with.

Ladies and Gentleladies may I tell you that they are not the average girly girls that bitches around and steal your boyfriends. Dear God no, they're nice sometimes, but they love to mock and tease people and sometimes they're over the edge. They're not girly and all, and only like three out of five has had a boyfriend before. And I'm pretty sure they're all virgins. Almost everyone in this school are.

Its not that average highschool where all of the girls are not virgins, and the guys are playboys, this is your paradise actually. We dont have that BITCH in the story,we have those plastic cowards who spreads gossip they heard about you. We dont have that hot jock, I mean come on, I barely know who's in the basketball team. We dont have that geeky and hipster-ish people. Just people who are smart and average and likes to dress with whatever they have and watch anime. We do not have "Bad Boys and Good Girls". We only have guys who has the hottest style and guys who are posers enough to dress like bad boys, and girls who do not have bangs, clips their hair up, and is oh-so kind. We do not have the nerdy guys and girls who actually looks pretty and handsome when you fix them up for prom. We have guys who like to stay together and and talk about games and nice girls who wears glasses and braces.

Basically, we're normal.

...

**And the ex boyfriend did not make an appearance. I'm planning on that a little later. Hope y'all love it. This was actually made out of boredome though. :))**

**Please review!**


	2. Paper Scraps and Pizza

** Letters: To my Dearest EX**

SEPT. 13, 2013

_Uh..._

_Why? Why am I so annoyed with you when we no longer talk? I really dont know, but, I really hate you now. Like really! And that how embarassed I am whenever people talk about you. Dear God, I really am bitter._

* * *

><p>"Yoh." Hyuuga said as he ruffled my hair.<p>

"You have gotta stop greeting me like this." I frowned at him. "Can't you just say a simple hi and wave?"

He grinned. "Hi." And then waved at me.

"Haha. Funny. " I said.

"What's wrong with my greeting? Its unique."

"And also weird that you like ruining girl's hair."

"No, not other girls. Just you."

I raised a brow at him. Puh-lease. He put his black book bag down on the back seat of the bus and stayed their standing while leaning against the window, talking to Koko, one of my other schoolmates who rides the bus.

They were talking about some shit music thing, which I completely do not care about. I stared at Koko. He was pretty attractive, dumb may I say though.

And today's shocking experience, Luna came into the bus panting.

"The fuck are you doing here?" I asked.

"My car broke down! And as you can see, I have no other choice but to take the bus." She frowned. Her eyebags that were covered with make up showing.

"Why not take the subway?"

"Eew. Its stinky, smells like sweat, and I stand up if it runs out of seats."

"Good point. Here sit next to me." I removed my red shoulder bag for her to sit.

"Thanks. So how did you parents react with the report cards?"

"First, they were report papers, not cards. Second not too well. Uncle's mad that I'm failing Chemistry."

"You cheated in chem. Did the teacher caught you?"

"No, sensei was strict and I didn't get to use the paper scrap." I sighed.

That was the moment when Hyuuga entered out conversation.

"You cheat? Whoa, I didnt know you were a badass." He smirked.

"Of course I am." I smirked back at him. Then a faint memory comes to mind. "Hyuuga here though, must be spendng time with his girlfriend." I said to Luna.

I saw Hyuuga's eyes widen in confusion as he stared at me. "What?" I asked.

"I don't have a girlfriend." He said. "Studies comes first."

"Oh wow. Never thought I'd hear that from you. Studies comes first, really? Maybe you also have a scrap of paper in your pocket during the exams. You were in the top right?"

"That happened because I studied very well." He boasted. "And I do not cheat."

"Hm. We'll see."

"Are you testing me?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Hyuuga I'm not testing you."

"Is that so?"

I glared at him as his smirk got wider.

"No. And I did see you with a girl the other day." It took him a while before he answered.

"No! She's just a friend. I mean, not that I have romantic feelings for her." He reacted defensively. Whoa, this is the first time I saw him so defensive, he's usually quiet whenever Koko's not around and usually just sleep or read manga.

"Why are you so defensive?" I raised a brow at him and smirked."Do you like her?"

"No! Dear God, she's not my type."

"Really? You two look good together." I suggested.

He stayed quiet and I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes. But quickly recovered.

"No. I like someone else."

That made my heart sink a little. I dont have a crush on him though. I just like being friends with him despite the fact I dont really know what his first name is.

"Oh. Who's the lucky girl?"

"If I tell you, she'll know."

"Oh so she's close to me!" That surely got Luna's attention.

"I'm not interested." she said.

"He didnt say it was you Luna." She glared at me before putting back her earphones and playing her music.

I cast one last look on Hyuuga and saw he was smirking at me. Damn you.

...

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" I yelled throughout the empty villa. Walking through the kitchen, I saw a not clipped by a magnet through the fridge.<p>

_"Working Late sweetie, your dinner's in the microwave. I also bought sushi if your hungry for a snack. Love you. -Mom."_

Oh sweet mother of mine. I bet for her, its not that hard to work since I'm an only child, and my dad... well, he has another family, bet he doesnt even know anything about me. or that me and mom still exist.

Oh yeah, my mom got pregnant at an early age, at like.. lets say.. twelve? Yeah twelve. Mom told me she was twelve and dad was about fifteen that time. Damn, the woman was still in middle school that time who was mistakenly dragged by her older sister to a high school party, and got knocked up. I'm like what? Sixteen? And mom's age is...

Sixteen plus twelve...

Twenty Eight!

So young. She's not suppose to have a daughter yet.

Thank God, her older brother was rich.

Though, mom acts like she's my sister rather than my own mother. She's suppose to be finishing college by now but, she never really got the chance to achieve her dream of becoming a doctor because she had me. Instead, she became a secretarian working for uncle.

Do you know how akward it was going through elementary school knowing your mom was a senior in high school? And God, kindergarten was the worst. Only my mother's class knew I was her daughter, the rest though we were sisters or something. We do look like twins though...

Propping into the sofa with my precious dinner in my hands, I opened the TV.

I kept thinking about my mother though. She's not that," no boyfriend until eighteen" kind of mom, but the "dont forget to take all your shots at a party" kind of mom. She's really cool, and I'm not just saying that because I'm related to her. I mean, I lost my virginity in my room, and she was just right there in the kitchen, th possibility that she heard my screaming, and when I came out of my room, she was standing there with a smile and a birth control pill.

Man, I love my mom.

My iPad mini rings, signalling I have a message on facebook

**Luna: Bitch!**

**Mikan:The fck do ya want?**

**Luna:Your so nice to me -_-'**

**Mikan: Says the girl who called me a bitch...**

**Luna: Do you have a printer?**

**Mikan: Yes I do, whyyyy?**

**Luna: Pleaseeeee!**

**Mikan: If its more than 5 pages then no.**

**Luna: Oh come on! PLEASE! Its only... 12 pages!**

**Mikan: Yeah "only". Will you pay for my ink if I run out?**

**Luna: Yes.**

**Mikan: Liar, do you know how expensive ink is?**

**Luna: Yes. Now print this for me will you? **

**Luna Koizumi sent a document.**

I frowned and typed.

**Mikan: What do I get out of this if I print it?**

**Luna: My love.**

**Mikan: oooohh! I get your boyfriend?**

**Luna: Fck you! I meant, my love from my heart.**

**Mikan: I dont neeeedd it!**

**Luna: I'll give you an answer key for the english test.**

Well that shit surely got my attention. I don't know how Luna does it but... she somehow has sticky fingers on a teacher's desk.

**Mikan is typing...**

**Mikan is typing...**

**Mikan is typing...**

**Mikan is typing...**

**Mikan: k**

**Luna: You type for five minutes and you just say K?!**

**Seen 5:34 PM**

**Luna: Hey dont you seenzone me!**

**Seen 5:36 PM**

I locked my iPad and picked up the phone. "Hey Hyuuga!"

"Wow, even on the phone your loud."

"I'm loud everywhere I go." I laugh. "Anyways, I'm home alone and..."

"Okay, should I bring condoms?"

"Pervert! I meant If you wanna come over and watch a movie or something."

"I'll take the or something option."

"Movie it is! Can you bring me take out on the way?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>About 30 minutes later, my doorbell rang. I walked the smooth tiles I have yet to clean, listening to my playlist all the way. As I reach the door, I opened it expecting to see Hyuuga.<p>

"Hey." I stared at my visitor shocked.

Yeah, it was Hyuuga, but what surprised me is what he was holding.

"Hope you like pizza." He says. My eyes twinkle.

"And how did you know my favorite food?" I smirk.

"I have my sources."

I laugh and let him in. He sits down on the yellow couch, putting down the pizza on the coffe table. I go to the kitchen to retrieve ourselves some glasses.

"So, what movie are we watching?" He asks. I shrug at him as I enter the living room.

"What do you wanna see? We can always watch online, I'll plug my laptop into tv."

"Oh. Lets see... I'm in the mood for comedy tonight."

"American Pie it is!" I exclaim as I click on an icon, and sitting backwards holding a slice of pizza. Hyuuga does the same.

"You really know my tastes Sakura."

"As do you Hyuuga."

We both laugh at our pathetic excuse of formality.

* * *

><p>"Okay how do you even do it without getting caught?" Hyuuga asks me as our movie ends. "I mean surely the teacher would have found out by now." He laughs.<p>

"It's easy if you have a lookout." I said.

"Okay, so other people know you cheat? Thought you should keep those things to yourself."

"Well, they'll keep their mouths shut if you pass it to them." I laughed. "Why are you so curious anyway? Don't tell me you want to try that?" I raised a brow at him.

"Dear God no. I just thought your not the kind of peson to do that."

"Well apparently you dont know me." I smirked.

He looked back at me."Yeah, I guess I dont."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry for this chapter! I didnt think I would be able to get tis done. I really do hope you guys like it!<strong>

**And... please REVIEW! **

**I think I'll be focusing on this story a little bit more than Got To Believe, cause unfortunately, no one seems to pay attention much to this story. HAHA kidding.**

**Lemme know what you think please!**

**REVIEW!**

**:)**

**-Shin**


End file.
